Guardian of the Pure Soul
by XxMillionMidnightsxX
Summary: Zelda has a belief of angels and other worlds, and how the angels protect the mortals. But she never imagined that she would meet one. When Pit is assigned to guard the portal the mortal realm from the darkness, he must venture into the mortal realm to protect the girl he is in love with after an ambush by the Darkness. Now he must find out WHY the Darkness has returned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where It Begins

High above the clouds there's a kingdom where angels reign, constantly looking down on human kind, they are the protectors of the earth, it is their duty. There are many types of angels, warriors, the healers, and Palutena, the ruler of angels.

The kingdom of angels, is known as Skyworld.

Zelda put down the book she was reading named 'SkyWorld' on her desk. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder, walking out of her room. "Morning!" She told her parents who were seated at the breakfast table. She grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

"Morning, Zelda. I was anticipating I would have to lug you out of bed. First day at school and all, I thought you would be tired. You were up late all those summer nights."

"Nope, I'm up and ready. And I was doing research." Zelda replied, finishing her toast and adjuted her bag.

"I hardly find reading books of ANGELS and imaginary worlds as research." Zelda's father said skeptically.

Zelda frowned, her father was always the skeptical one. She supposed her mother was too, because whenever Zelda tried to speak of angels and such her mother would try to change the conversation. They were both skeptical, but showed it in different ways. But Zelda didn't let it discourage her. She believed there was other life in this world, no matter what anyone else thought.

"I'm going to school. Bye, love you guys!" Zelda ran out of the house and down the side walk, humming. The weather was really nice, which played a part in her good mood.

Zelda approached the brick building with confidence, smiling when she saw her best friends Peach and Link talking by the steps. Peach was the first to notice, and Link followed the blonde's gaze slowly, but immediately brightened up.

"Zelda! Its been forEVER since we've seen each other! What have you been doing all summer?" Peach had taken a vacation to Paris over the summer, and Link had been to the beach with his friends so Zelda was left alone most of the summer, although she didn't mind. She was preoccupied by reading and researching.

She embraced Peach, "Oh you know... Reading. Staying in my own little world, as usual. How was your summer, Link?"

"It was great..." Link replied quietly. He was never much one for words. "How's Ike been?"

Zelda fell silent. Over the summer, Zelda had tried to get closer to Ike, but Ike kept putting her off. Towards the end of summer Zelda found out Ike was with Lynn most of the time. She was heart broken, which was another reason she liked to stay up in her room most of the time. "He..."

"Link!" Zelda frowned, she knew Ike's voice much too well.

"Ike." Link nodded towards Ike, then turned back to Zelda. "He what, Zelda?"

"Never mind. Its really not important anymore."

"Zelda?" Peach asked, demandment in her voice. Peach was usually calm, gentle, understanding. But Peach knew Zelda much too well and she understood when Zelda was upset. "Let's go Zelda. We'll see you later, Link!"

The brunette followed Peach into the school, blocking out the conversation behind her. "Now tell me what happened." Peach crossed her arms.

"He was cheating on me alright? I don't want to talk about it. It will only upset me and I'm in too good a mood to be let down."

"I swear he will-" Zelda shot her a look. "Alright. Alright. What classes do you have?" Peach took a look at Zelda's schedule.

::::::::::

"Pit!" A blonde haired angel flew down next to her best friend. Pit had been sitting on the edge of a cloud looking down on earth, like he usually was. Dazzle always wondered what was so interesting down there that he had to spend his days staring down. "Palutena wants to see us. She says its important."

Pit turned towards his comerade, "Really?" He was suddenly excited. Perhaps it was his turn to enter the mortal realm and finally show his abilities.

"Yes! Let's go." Dazzle pulled on Pit's arm, and they took flight, soaring past buildings resting on detailed platforms that were connected by bridges of light.

The white and gold palace came into view, it was guarded by guardians stationed. Pit nodded to them and they let him enter. Pit had only ever been in the palace twice in his life, and each time the scenery took his breath away. Hundreds of tapestries explaining the creation of the worlds, of the people, of angels, and many more stories. They were decorated in bright colors of green for the grass, blue the skies, gold surounding the white angels.

"Pit, Dazzle." Palutena turned from looking off into the distance through the large wall to floor windows. "I have urgant business I need you two to attend to."

Pit and Dazzle bowed on on knee, waiting for further instruction.

"I have a strange feeling... Something is coming. Something evil is drawing near and its target is the mortals." Palutena motioned them to rise and she placed a hand on her chest. "I fear for them. I ask of you two to protect the portal into the Mortal Realm. As you are aware it is the only way to enter from above. Let nothing pass, protect each other. I am counting on you two. Can you handle the situation?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Pit stood, and took out his bow.

"Pit. Dazzle. I have a gift for each of you to aid you. I pray you never have to use these." Palutena reached out her hand a two lights extended from the palm of her hand. The lights floated towards the two warriors and transformed in weapons of light. "For you, Pit, I give you the Bow of Light and Arrows of Light. They do extensive damage to the darkness whatever form they may be in. And you, Dazzle, I give you a vial of potion that will heal all wounds and a sword. Please, make haste, and I wish only the best for both of you."

Pit admired his new weapon as he flew down the halls, up stairs, through coridors, and more stairs until he reached the tower. The only light in the room was blue which came from the portal to the mortal realm. The footsteps of the two echoed around them both, and they stared into the portal, mesmorized.

"I wonder how it works..." Dazzle pointed into the portal and immediately scenes of streets and large buildings appeared. "Oh! Its the place my friend was telling me about. What was it called... New York I think. My friend was stationed there to watch over a certain mortal. She said she couldn't tell me much."

Pit placed his hand barely on the portal and pictures of a brick building with the name 'Smash Street School' was painted above the doors. A brunette girl exited the building and blonde clasped her elbow through the brunette's. The brunette laughed and waved goodbye, walking up the street.

"Who's that?" Dazzle asked. Pit didn't answer, he was watching with a tiny smile. "Pit?"

Pit looked up about to open his mouth to an answer but the door to the tower burst open, the domed roof was torn away, and the walls crumbled. Four, large wolf like shadow creatures came running into the room through all entrances. Dazzle screetched, hacking her sword in defence from the beasts. They were on either side of the portal, sure nothing could enter into the mortal realm.

Large fangs came in close towards Pit's face, he pushed back the beast with his foot and shot an Arrow of Light in its chest as it struggled to get back up. The beast's body disappeared into tiny particals of shadow until it dispersed completely into the air. Next to Pit's foot Dazzle was flung to the ground, a beast on top of her and the blonde barely able to regain her footing. Pit leapt at the monster, and they tumbled against the wall, Pit tried hard to pin it down so he could get a clear shot at its heart with his bow, but it was as if the monster was a lot smarter than his companion was. Pit groaned as the monster lifted its razer sharp claws and cut at his arm and wing. Dazzle shot up from the ground but was knocked down again by yet another beast. This time she had been prepared and stabbed her sword through its chest, deep inside until the beast disappeared completely and the sword dropped to the ground with a clang. She picked it up, and rushed to aid Pit, until she realized, where had the fourth beast gone?

"Pit!" Dazzle cried out. Pit flung the monster off of him in anger, and shot two arrows into the beasts head. It too disappeared. Pit breathed a sigh of relief. "Pit... THe fourth beats." Dazzle struggled to get the words out.

"Wh-" Pit didn't hesitate once he heard the scream coming not from Dazzle's lips but the girl in the mortal realm. Pit flung himself into the portal, determination set clear across his face. He ignored the extreme pain coming from his arm and wing as he was thrown onto the hard figure of the beast. He pinned it down from behind, and stabed the beast with the sharp edge of the Bow of Light.

The girl was breathing hard in front of him, and he looked up at her. "Are you... alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zelda?" Zelda's mother, the only parent at home at the time, knocked on the door furiously. "Zelda what is going ON in there?" She tried opening the door but it had been locked earlier by Zelda so she could have some privacy.

"Uh... Its alright mom. Just... watching a freaky movie, had the volume up to loud..." Zelda lied. Although even in her own ears it sounded completely horrible. She looked at the angel with a worried look, it seemed as if her guardian were about to faint very soon.

"Zelda, you don't LIKE freakish movies like that. Open the door!" Her mother demanded.

Zelda propped Pit up with her arm and helped him towards the closet, lying him down on the old quilts she never used, trying not to grimace at the blood. She shut the door slowly, turned on her TV and flipped it to the first horror movie she could find, then paused, right before the cop died.

Opening the door, Zelda put on her calm demeanor, "I actually started to like them over the summer." This time, her lies came out smoothly, much to her surprise. "Weird too because the movie that got me to LIKE horror movies was 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. Ironic, right?" Zelda sat on her bed and leaned back slightly in exasperation.

Her mother looked around as she entered. "But you screamed... and all the ruckus up here..."

"I really did get freaked out, though." Zelda's fingers came upon something wet on her bed. She turned her head slightly and saw a few drops of blood on the comferter, and the floor. She prayed hard for her mother to leave soon without noticing.

"Hmm. Alright then. Keep it down up here, would ya?" Her mother closed the door and Zeldad shot up and opened her closet door. Unfortunatly, the angel had passed out on the quilts, and Zelda frowned. She's definately going to need some help...

::::::::::

Peach's phone ringed mid-sentence. That always seemed to happen to HER. She answered, "Go for Peach."

"Peach! Are you busy? Please say you aren't." Zelda's voice sounded slightly frantic, which meant she was trying to sound at ease. Peach shook her head with a smile, knowing her friend all too well.

"Nope. Not busy at all." She shot a glance at the person standing before her, his expression completely calm and patient. "What's the matter?"

"I've got a boy in my closet, sleeping and I need help moving him." Zelda said in a rush. Peach's eyes widened. Zelda, the innocent, sweet, clueless, Zelda had a boy in her CLOSET. _What the hell?_ Peach thought.

"Uh... Okay... I'll help?" Peach said slowly. "See you when I get there." She hung up and looked towards Ike. "As for YOU. I wouldn't dream of going out with a dog like you." Peach turned on her heel, her hair whipping behind her and strode off towards Zelda's house.

::::::::::

Zelda paced back and forth, waiting for Peach. Every now and then Zelda would peak her head out the window for Peach and each time the blonde, pink loving girl never made her way up the pavement, Zelda's anxiety grew. She flipped out her phone again and called her neighbor, Link. She could trust him, and he could be here quickly. "Link, pick up, pick up, pick up..."

"Hello?" Link answered.

"Link! Can you come over? I really need you over here, fast. Its urgant." Zelda pleaded.

"Sure. What's going on?" Link asked.

"I'll... tell you when you get here. Just please hurry!" Zelda hung up the phone.

::::::::::

Zelda's phone call puzzled Link, but he left his house and walked up the side walk and down the pavement to Zelda's house. Peach, as well, was there already knocking ont he door.

"Peach? She called you too?" Link asked as he waited by his friend. Peach looked sincerally puzzled, a look Link was sure he mimiced at the same moment.

"Yep. Do you know what's going on?" Peach asked right when Zelda opened the door. She took the two teens wrists and dragged them inside, taking them up to her room. Link and Peach gave hurried greetings to Zelda's mother before being dragged up the stairs.

Once they were in Zelda's room, Link and Peach stood, waiting for Zelda to explain. Only when she did, neither of the two best friends would completely believe the brunette until she showed them the sleeping body of a supposed angel.

::::::::::

Zelda, Peach, and Link picked the boy's body up and placed him on his stomach upon the bed. "Have you ever seen fake wings bleed?" Zelda argued quietly, not wanting to wake the, to what she believed, angel.

"Come ON Zelda! Angels don't... EXIST. And if they do, they don't come down the earth for no reason." Peach crossed her arms over her chest.

"But he had a reason. He was protecting me from this... absurd looking shadow creature. I could of died, but he saved me..." Zelda looked down at the boy, his soft features, messy hair, and the rise and fall of his body from his heavy breathing.

"Zelda..." Peach began.

"No. Peach. If you don't believe me, then leave. I don't need one of my closest friends thinking I'm crazy." Zelda looked at her, angry.

Link cleared his throat, "If this is all happening... how can we even possibly help him?"

"I don't know-" Zelda was cut off by a blinding flash of light in the center of her room. Zelda, and the rest of her friends, shielded their eyes.

For a few moments, all she could see was white, but once her vision cleared, Zelda saw a golden, curly haired girl hovering over Pit with a vial of red liquid she poured slowly into his mouth. The liquid was very strong, Zelda could smell it from where she stood, about two feet away from where Pit laid. Zelda covered her nose, blocking out the fumes.

The girl looked up towards the trio, a frown on her face, but she immediately brightened up once she said, "Hi! I'm Dazzle."


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter shall be in first person. It's more like an experiement and if I like writing in first person for this story then I'll continue it.) **

Chapter 3

Pit's eyes opened and I realized I had been holding my breath. Breathing hard, I greeted the angel girl back. What had she given him? Whatever it had been it certainly worked wonders. The wounds on his back and wing seemed to disappear except for a pink scar. I cringed at the site, the image of the beast's claws dragging his way down this boy's back.

"Pit?" Dazzle's voice was every bit it should be. Smooth, soothing, perfect, calming, joyful, but at the same time it was worried, distressed, angry. It was mesmerizing listening to the conversation between these two.

Pit's eyes met the girl above him and he smiled, "Dazzle..." He groaned, the noise so unnatural to my ears coming from such a perfect being. "The beast..."

"Is gone. You were so brave." She ran the back of her hand calmingly down his cheek and a part of me wanted just as much to do the same gesture, to feel Pit's soft, perfect skin.

He brushed off the gesture, his brows furrowing as he sat up. Suddenly, it must have been like he realized he was being watched by the most confused people on the earth. It was awkward but part of me wanted ask a zillion questions as fast as I could before I lost the chance. Usually, I could contain these urges, but the words fell out of my mouth faster than a rabit running from a hunting dog.

"What's your name? You're really an angel, right? What was it that you gave him, Dazzle? I can call you that? Are you hungry?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and blushed. The expression's on their faces were dumbfounded. Guess they couldn't understand a word I was saying because I was talking too fast. TO be honest, I can't even remember what I asked. The moment was so over whelming.

"I'm... Pit." The brunette angel began. "Yes, we ARE angel, but we prefer to be called Guaridans. And to answer your last question... No." He was smiling, but what at I couldn't figure out. He had a gorgeous smile. So warm, welcoming, free, meaningful.

"I gave him a potion." Dazzle slid her gaze from Pit's face to mine, a scowl on her lips. What happened to that perky personality she abstracted so well? "And no." She returned her gaze to Pit. "Pit. We need to go back."

"Right..." The disappointment in Pit's voice felt heartbreaking. How could their voice have such a big impact on my emotions?

"Wait!" I, before thinking about what I was doing, grabbed Pit's arm before he and his Guardian friend flew out the window. He looked down at me, those piercing blue eyes paralyzing me on the sight. "I... Don't leave."

"Pit. We can't stay out in the open like this. We're not supposed to show ourselves to the humans. You know how stupid they can be."

"For someone who protects us, you really have a bitchy way of showing it." Peach walked up beside me. "This is all sudden, crazy, strange, insane, did I mention crazy? But I agree, they should leave. If we're not supposed to see them, then I don't want to. We'll get into some more weird crap that we really don't need."

"But..." I began to argue. But instead, I let go of Pit's arm, and for a distinct moment I could of sworn he looked disappointed, but he was gone in the blink of an eye.

(Three days later)

I'm staring at the words in my science book as the teacher, Marioa, goes on in his italian accent about molecules and other things that I just can't stand to hear. Lately, my thoughts have been on whether or not I really met an ACTUAL angel. I mean, it could be just a dream, couldn't it? I asked Peach about it often but she just brushes the question off my changing the subject. I've stopped asking her. Link had been there, but Link hasn't been to school since it happened. I feel so alone.

On top of everything that's stressing me out, I have a weird feeling lately. I feel like I'm being watched. I've never been so paranoid before in my life. Peach says its just because of what happened, that was the first time she talked about what we saw in my bedroom. I sigh and brush my hair behind my ear and look up.

The teacher's by the door, reading a parchment of paper. "Class please a welcome Pit. He's a your new a classmate." I perk up. Once I see those same blue eyes from those days ago. Peach is looking at me now with a look of unbelief, but I'm too excited. And a little confused. What's he doing here anyways?

::::::::::

After school I confront Pit and yet again I'm asking several questions and somehow he ends up answering them all.

"What are you doing here? What happened? WHat were those beast things? Are you alright? Where's your friend?" That award winning smile appears on his face and I look down.

"Its a long story, prehaps we should go somewhere more secluded?" He spoke, and his voice just calmed me instantly. I nodded, and went home. My parents weren't home, they were at work till five so we had time.

I closed the door to my room and sat on the bed, anxious to hear the story. He took a seat on the floor in front of me and he began.

"When we returend to Skyworld, it was in horrible ruins. The watch towers were on fire, the buildings that held sacred artifacts had been torn apart, the palace though, had barely took any damage. It still stood tall, much to mine and Dazzle's relief. Once we entered the throne room of the palace, Palutena, the goddess, had looked distressed..."

_Flashback_

Pit kneeled down, ashamed of his failure to protect the portal to the mortal realm. _Because of my carlessness, _He thought, _the beasts enetered into the realm. _

"Pit, do not be ashamed. You protected the mortals, both of you, by defeating them. You did well. But listen carefully, and stand." Pit and Dazzle obeyed, vying their attention to the Godess. "This Darkness attack is not random, while you were gone, I have been doing research on the matter. Do you remember these, youg Guardians?" She lifted her hand in the air and three scrolls appeared before them, words inscripted on them.

"Every Guardian studied these scrolls at the beggining of their training. What is so important about them, your Majesty?" Dazzle inquired.

"They tell a story." The Goddess read from the scrolls, sitting down in her throne. "_There is but one soul who's heart is pure. This soul is only born every four thousand years. This specific soul is known as the Pure. The pure thinks of no evil, strive for justice, and sees potential in all beings. The Pure is said to be the key to immortality, it must be protected from all forces of evil. Darkness, Demons, Witches, and Angels of Oblivion. _

_The Guardians must be willing to risk their life to protect the Pure. If the pure falls into the hands of evil, it will be used against ALL beings_. Each scroll took years to find, and took years to translate and put it together."

"Your Majesty, who is the Pure?" Pit asked, looking at the drawn pictures on the scroll, telling the story.

"It is the mortal girl you two protected." Palutena closed her eyes and continued. "Pit, I have another mission for you. You must protect the mortal girl at all costs. To do this though... You must take the form of a mortal."

"...A mortal? How will I protect her as a mortal?" Pit asked. "Won't my abilities disappear?"

"Do not fear, Pit. Our most skilled Magics have created a spell for you to use to become Guardian when in danger. Simply drink this and you'll regain your Guardian powers, though you have but a few minutes."

"Why must I become mortal though?"

"The Guardians cannot reveal themselves untot he humans, their actions would lead them to horrific things. The knowledge of our people would create chaos for the humans. They are not ready, the imperfect beings, for such great wonders of our realm. It is best for you to remain close to mortal at all times."

Pit looked down at the floor. Become a mortal...? Give up his entire being? Could he really do it? He might not see his fellow Guardians ever again. He might not see Dazzle, the beauty of this world... Could he really do it?

"Goddess, what will you have me to do?" Dazzle anxiously wondered.

"Dazzle. I see great potential in you. Potential in studying under the most skilled Magics. Your abilties as a warrior are great, yes, but your strong suit is in Magic. Your duty, Dazzle, is to create a spell of protection against the evil forces."

Dazzle frowned. She hated doing Magic, she wanted to be in the battle fighting, KNOWING she was doing something to help. Magic seemed like a waste of time to her.

"I know Magic is not something you enjoy, but Dazzle, its what your gift is. Embrace it, learn to love it. Its what you have to do." Palutena demanded her.

"Alright, your Majesty." Dazzle stood aftering bowing and left the palace.

"Pit, will you become mortal?" The Godess' attention turned towards Pit.

"I will."

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my gosh..." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was a pure soul? I'm the key to immortality? I'm in horrible danger? Pit gave up what he WAS just to protect me? "I can't... believe this... Its all so sudden..."

"Its who you are, Zelda. You have to accept it..." Pit's voice was gentle, and I felt over whelmed. The tears were coming down before I could stop them.

"I'm sorry, Pit." I said through sobs. He gave up everything for me! Someone he didn't even KNOW. "I'm so sorry... You had to give up everything for me..."

"I was glad to do it, Zelda." He sat beside me, his voice comforting me. "I want to protect you. Your something rare in a world full of doubt. Your amazing and its a priveledge to protect you."

I looked up at him, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "But..."

He smiled at me, wipingg a tear off my cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to cry."

I nodded, and looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap. I took a deep breath and let it go a few moments later. "Alright... I'm fine." I attempted a smile and looked up at him. "Pit, there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" He looked at me, that golden smile giving me the courage to ask.

"Will you teach me some self defense?"

"What for? I'm here to protect you." He asked, confused.

"I know, but I don't want to be the damsel in distress. I don't want to rely on you too much." I explain.

"Okay." he said slowly. "I'll teach you. Any other questions?"

"No... not really." I look out the window at the sun. I wonder what time it is? But that's when I remember about Peach. I have to tell her everything that's going on. "Actually, I need you to explain something to a friend of mine. She was the blonde haired girl that was here when you left..." I could tell he didn't remember.

"Is she the one that angered Dazzle?" Pit tilted his head. He seemed so innocent, and I couldn't help but smile. The way he talked was... different. It was so proper. It was going to take time to get used to.

"That was her. She's my best friend and she deserves to know." I said.

"I was told to tell no one but you. If word got out about this to anyone it could be dangerous." He said, looking serious. It was nerveracking to see his gaze so serious.

"But... She already knows about you..." I argued.

Pit sighed, closing his eyes. "The Goddess erased her memory of me. Her and the other boy here. She did not want to take chances of endangering me. I'm sorry."

"Oh... I see. I guess I understand then." He stood and I stood with him. But then I heard a rumble. The sun was out so it couldn't possibly be storming. Then it happened again, and I laughed. "Pit, are you hungry?"

"Incredibly starving." He answered, smiling again. I love that smile.

"Let's go get something to eat." I said, walking down the stairs with him. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know... I've never had human food before." He answered and I pointed to a stool at the counter for him to take a seat in.

"Well then..." I looked in the fridge. "Your not a vegetarian, right?"

He shook his head. "Good, because all we seem to have are eggs." I closed the door and saw a note on the fridge entitled to me. I read the letter and recognized my dad's handwriting.

Dear Zelda,

We're going to be gone until monday night, your mother left you her card in the drawer in her nightstand. Its for food and emergencies only. Be good and lock the doors. We trust you.

Love,

Dad and Mom.

"Well, looks like my parents won't be home. After we eat we'll have to go shopping." I heat up the stove and put a frying pan down, cracking the egg open and letting it fry in the pan.

"Shopping..." Pit said slowly. "Is it deadly?"

I smiled, this was certainly going to be an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How can you stand all the noise those people make?" Pit asked me as we loaded the groceries into the fridge and cabinets.

"After a while you get used to it, I suppose." I answered. "How about once we finish I show you around town? I can give you some of my dad's old clothes he doesn't wear. If I use my parent's credit card to buy BOY clothes they'll get angry.

Pit nodded and he and I walked upstairs into the adict where boxes of old clothes were. I tore open two boxes and found only my old baby clothes. At the bottom of one of the baby clothes boxes, I found my old family album from when I was younger. I take it out and open it, looking through all the old pictures. Back then everyone was happy in my family. My parents didn't see me as anti-social and crazy. Back then my parents didn't fight as often as they do now.

"You look saddened. WHat's the matter?" Pit took a seat next to me and I sighed.

"Just reminiscing about the past I suppose. Back when I was around six my parents would take me out every saturday to visit some museum, the park, a nature center, the zoo. We were so happy back then. But lately, my parents fight a lot and we don't talk much. Whenever I'm around though they act happy, as if nothing is wrong but at night I can hear them fighting. I wish I knew what was the matter with them. I'd do anything to be young again and for us to be happy."

Pit tilted his head as he looked through the pictures. I wonder what he's thinking? "What was your family like, Pit?" I ask and cloes the photo album.

"My... family? I never had one. Angels don't have families, they aren't born they are created by the Goddess. We don't have childhood memories such as yours. We're trained to fight in different ways until we are adults, then we take on the task of Guardians then Elders."

"That's... so sad. But wait, how old are you exactly?" He couldn't be any older than sixteen.

"I've been alive for six teen years."

"And your already a Guardian?" I asked, impressed.

"Yes. Dazzle and I excell in our abilities to which the Goddess made note to. She assigned us to guard the portal to your realm."

"Portal... Are there portals all over the world or are their only specific ones?"

"There's one portal that will teleport you to the place or person you think of in your mind. Though it can be dangerous since the teleportation is not always accurate, you can be a few feet away from the destination you seek or miles away. It is important that you know your way around, another skill I had to learn as I was growing."

"So... how do you return to Skyworld if there's only one portal?"

"You fly." He said.

"Fly?" I smiled. I wonder what its like to fly?

"Yes."

"What's it like to fly?"

"You are full of questions, aren't you?" He smiled, and I wish I could take a picture of him smiling.

"Yes, I am. I want to know more about you and your world."

"You are not like others. You really are the Pure, aren't you?" He looks at me, studying my expressions. I blush under his gaze and he speaks again. "Well, flying is actually very exhilerating even though I've done it many times. Its a free feeling... no restrictions, no worries, you just soar..." There was a longing in Pit's voice. I could tell he missed his wings, no matter what he said.

"Say, Pit? What do you say we make our OWN photo album? We could take pictures for memories and put them in a scrap book."

He smiled again at the though and for the first time I've ever seen he looked happy, like he was really a sixteen year old boy and not a Guardian forced to protect the key to life or death.

::::::::::

"Pit, meet Peach, Link, Marth, and Ike. My friends." At school the next day I introduced Pit to my closests friends. Like I expected, they asked a LOT of questions so Pit and I went through a drill last night until he had the answers to all the questions I knew they would ask to a T.

"Where are you from, Pit?" Peach asked. We were all sitting on the grass just outside the school. It was four in the evening and we all had nothing to do but relax.

"My parents moved around a lot so I don't really have a home." I leaned back and closed my eyes, soaking in the sun's light.

"Cool! I've always wanted to see the world but I feel as if I'm stuck in this unexciting little town." Peach crossed her legs and sighed. If only she knew how muche excitement there REALLY was in this 'little town'. "Oh, Zelda, I almost forgot, Daisy is having a sleep over at her house tonight, she asked me to invite you."

Daisy? I always thought Daisy hated me. We were two very different people and every time we crossed paths Daisy acted as if I wasn't even there. "Oh. I don't know..."

"You have to come. Its about time my two best friends started talking. Besides, she throws the BEST sleep overs ever."

"Well..." I looked over at Pit, who was lying down with his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. "Alright."

"Pit." Marth stood and nudged Pit's side with his foot to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"How about you hang out with us tonight?" Marth invited. Mentally, i cringed. Pit was going to seem so out of place... There was so much he didn't know about.

"Sure." I almost face palmed at Pit's reply. Did he know what he was getting into?

"Good. We'll meet at Ike's house tonight. See ya guys." Marth walked off, Ike following him in his path. Soon it was just Link, Peach, Pit, and I.

"Well," I stood and stretched, Pit stood up. "We better go pack. See ya tonight Peach! Bye Link!" I called my goodbyes to them as Pit and I ran home. Once inside the safety of my house I turned to Pit. "You are seriously going to have to learn how to act around the guys."

Pit sat on the couch. "What do I need to know?"

"A LOT. First off, video games. I suck at them but I do enjoy playing them. Thank God I didn't get rid of these games. Their simple to play but... take a while to get used to..."

The rest of the day was consisted of teaching Pit how to play Call Of Duty, Halo, and a lot of other games I hardly played anymore. Surprisingly, Pit learned quickly how to play them and he could beat me by a land slide.

By five o'clock and I had my bag packed along with Pit's and we walked together to Ike's house. Thankfully, since Pit wasn't technically allowed to leave me alone and be far away, Ike and Daisy were practically neighbors.

"I'll see you in the morning, Pit." Pit and I parted ways.

::::::::::

Daisy, Samus, Peach, Serra, Lyn, Kat, Nana, Crystal, and Ana were all either on Daisy's yellow couch or on the many colorful bing-bags in Daisy's basement. We were all watching some rediculous horror movie that Daisy insisted we all watch. So far I've laughed along with Peach as everyone else screamed. Horror movies always seemed so cliche to me and her so we know what to expect with every scene.

"How much longer is the monstrocity?" Peach whispered to me, our bing-bags close together and closests to the TV.

"Let's see... We started it at ten its now... Twelve. So I'd say ten minutes. Max." She groaned.

"I don't know if I can stand much more of this movie." She put her head in her bing-bag, and smiled slightly, holding back my laughter.

"Alright, enough of THAT." Daisy switched the TV off with her remote. "What do ya'll wanna do next?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I got an idea!" Peach perked up, her hand raised high.

"What is it?" Daisy asked, smiling eagerly.

"Well, you've got a bunch of AHMAZING dresses right? Let's hold our own fashion show." Peach suggested. A fashion show? I've never been much on fashion but I guess I could give it a try.

"Awesome!" Daisy cheered and opened a walk in closet full of hundreds of dresses shoes and accesories. "We'll do each other's make up too. Everyone pick an outfit!"

::::::::::

Everyone else was choosing a dress as I still skimmed through the dresses for something that wasn't overly revealing. But then I thought, why? Its just girls here, they won't care, now would they? So, I chose the most revealing dress I could find. I slipped off my pajamas and started stepping into the dress.

"Wow, Zelda. I never would of expected you to pick THAT one." Peach said, and helped zip up my dress as I held my hair up.

"Well, I changed my mind." I looked in the mirror at me in the dress. It hugged my figure perfectly.

"Damn. Even I couldn't pull off that dress that well." Daisy commented.

I turned to the side. I suppose I looked pretty good in it, but this was actually my first time trying something like this on so I had nothing to compare it to.

When I turned around towards everyone they were fixing up their hair in the tiny mirrors Daisy distributed to everyone. Peach looked in hers and glared. "Ugh! Seriously?"

"What is it, Peach?" Daisy and I asked in unison.

"Our perverted friends have been WATCHING us." She threw the mirror at the window they were looking in.

"I didn't see anyone, Peach." I said. Then I felt a cold rush all around the room and the lights went out.

"Shit." Samus muttered. I had a strange feeling all through out my body. I crouched on the floor, hugging myself as the pain got over baring. What... what was this? Could it be the Darkness?

The lights came back on and I opened my eyes and looked up, but I was face to face with the beast that attacked Pit and I. I screamed as it pinned me down and my head hit the floor. It snarled down at me, and I couldn't close my eyes. Or more like I wouldn't. I had to protect myself, and my friends. I lifted my hand towards it and a spark shaped in the form of a ball surrounded my hand and a crackling noise came from the spark. The beast back away towards the wall, and I stood, confused at first then realized, it was afraid of ME. I looked up at it, glaring. Before I could think a red fire ball escaped from my hand and exploded right on the beast and it dispersed as if it were just smoke.

"What the heck?" I stared down at my now sparkless hands. What had I done? I looked around me. Everyone was staring right at me. I felt the pressure and my face turned red. How was I going to explain something I don't even know what happened?

"Zelda...?" Peach looked at me. The look in her face wasn't confusion, anger... It was fear. Fear directed at me. I felt my chest squeeze in pain and I ran out of the house before they could question me. What was going on with me?

::::::::::

I hugged my knees as I sat on my bed, Pit pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what this all meant. I couldn't get Peach's expression out of my head. I've never had anyone look at me that way, like I was a freak and I was a monster.

"I'll have to consutl the Goddess about this. Perhaps there are more scrolls..." He said partly to himself and partly to me. I looked up at him.

"Don't leave me alone... please." I begged. I felt like crying, but I couldn't, not in front of him... I'll seem so pathetic.

"I won't. You'll come with me." He said, smiling slightly at me in a calming way. I sighed, his smile, his words, calming me. He took my hands and I smiled up at him.

"I will? How? I can't fly." I said.

"I'll carry you. Its not that long of a flight, it will be simple." Pit let go of one of my hands and took out the vial of red liquid. He opened it and drink a few sips of it. A bright light surrounded him and I let go of his hand and shielded my eyes. When the light dimmed I removed my hand and his magnificent wings had returned along with his perfect Guardian outfit. I took my hand and helped me off the bed. I walked to the window and opened it, taking a deep breath I looked down. The ground looked so far away from the third story where my room was.

"Don't be afraid. And don't look down. I won't let you go." He took my hand, and within a few seconds he jumped into the air and we soared upward, the stars twinkling perfectly. It was gorgeous, this high in the sky, and as we got higher and higher I dared not to look down. Suddenly a blueish misty circle appear before us and we flew through it. All I saw as we entered the blue mist was pictures too fast for me to understand what they were really about.

I blinked once and when my eyes opened I saw... ruins. Everything was in ruins except for one building which mus thave been the palace Pit had told me about.

"Its so sad... All of this was destroyed. It must have beautiful..." I said.

"It was. But once this is all over, we'll repair it."

"When this is all over... you'll return here, won't you?" I said, sad.

Pit didn't answer and we flew to the palace in silence. The palace was even more beautiful than I saw in my imagination. It was a gorgeous color of blue and green, but the interior was completely white. Before the throne room was a long hallway with tapestries, a gorgeous white carpet that lead all the way up to the throne, where the Goddess had been waiting. My jaw dropped at her beauty.

"Pit. What is the problem?" Palutena stood, a distressed look on her face.

Pit bowed and I followed. "Are there more scrolls telling stories of the Pure?"

"No. Not that we know of. Why?"

"Recently there was an attack and Zelda experienced something most confusing, your Majesty." He stood as did I. I was mesmerized by the scenery.

"Tell me, Pure one, what did you experience?" Patlutena turned to me and I stutted my response.

"I... do not know how to explain it... Your Majesty. It was as if it was some type of... Magic."

"Magic...?" She put a finger to her mouth as she thought. "It is possible the Pure can channel her own emotions and turn them into magic but... I have only heard Guardians to have those powers."

"Well, Your Majesty, she is a human but she is also Pure." Pit interjected.

"Yes... your right. Her magic could be a way to defend herself. What were you thinking when the attack happened?" Palutena asked me.

"Well... I had to protect myself and my friends..." My friends... What do they think of me now? As a freak most likely... I looked down at the ground.

"I see. Your friends were with you then? We'll have to erase the memories of that night and replace them with something."

I was relieved but at the same time worried. Would my friends even learn to accept me even with these weird occurances happening? The thought made me worry, but at the moment, I needed to focus on the problem at hand. "Your Majesty, how will I strengthen my powers? Pit is a great warrior but magic I don't think is his strong suit. Its a big task fighting off the beasts alone. I would as well like to defend myself. Is there anyone who can teach me?"

Palutena thought for a moment. "There is one I can spare for you. I believe you two have met, and she has learned the ways of Magic quickly. SUrprisingly quickly. She may teach you. I will send for her."

"Thank you, your Majesty." I knew who she meant. It was Dazzle. The angel who I could tell didn't like me. Would she really teach me? And why is it every time I think of her I get a weird feeling in my stomach?

Moments later the blonde haired girl flew into the room. She looked different, paler skin, but her features looked more mature... Almost as if she aged over such a short period of time.

"Pit!" Dazzle smiled, her smile almost as brilliant as Pit's but something about it made me feel uneasy. "I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace and he embraced her back. I wonder, are these two... a couple? Do Guardians even love?

"Dazzle, I need you to teach the Pure to control her magic." Palutena demanded Dazzle in a stricter tone than I would imagine the Goddess using to her. DId Palutena have something against her?

Dazzle frowned, "Why me?" Ah. I see now why the Goddess was so strict with Dazzle. Dazzle must not take orders very well.

Palutena's expression darkened. "Because, she must learn defense. YOU will teach her. Understood?" Palutena turned away, "I will be in the war room." She dismissed herself without Dazzle getting in another word.

Dazzle sighed, brushing her thick hair behind her ear. "So. YOu know magic, huh? Interesting." Dazzle smiled slightly. I could tell she didn't want to do this as much as I didn't want HER to do this.

"Yeah. Magic. Sparkly." I waved my hand in front of me to exagerate the effect of my words.

"Well, its not easy to master. Unless your highly skilled at it from BIRTH like I was." Awfully full of herself, isn't she?

"I'll be sure to do my best." I attempted friendliness. No point in fighting with an ally, right?

"I'm sure you will." Dazzle smiled at me, but it didn't feel friendly and I got that odd feeling in my stomach again. What was with this girl?

"Alright, let's get going before the potion wears off." Pit said taking my hand and walking me out. I never realized this but he has such soft hands... He really is perfect, isn't he?

"Hmph." Dazzle walked right between us, causing our hands to break apart and my hand to brush slightly against her arm and I got a spark of cold all through my arm. I don't think I'll be trusting this girl... But if Palutena trusts her, how can I not...?

"Dazzle." Pit had a warning tone in his voice.

"Pit." She said innocently. I began to understand the chemistry here, Pit didn't have feelings for Dazzle, but Dazzle had feelings for him. But I always thought angels didn't have feeligns for each other...?

I make a mental note to ask Pit about the emotions of Guardians and Angels later. As for now, I enjoyed the moment of the sunrise and flying down through the clouds from SKyworld with my Guardian holding me securely against his chest.


End file.
